Conventionally, there has been known an electromagnetic relay which has a terminal, connecting structure of electric equipment which is formed of: as one example thereof, an external terminal provided with an electric connecting part which projects from an upper surface of a base; and a relay terminal which is formed by bending an elastic plate-like body having conductivity into an approximately U shape, is press-fitted into a recessed portion of an internal constitutional part mounted on the base, is electrically connected, to the internal constitutional part, and clamps the electric connecting part of the external terminal by facing portions thereof on both sides.
Particularly, the above-mentioned electromagnetic relay has a terminal connecting structure of electric equipment which is characterized by being formed of: a fixing lug portion which brings the facing portions on both sides of the relay terminal into pressure contact with inner surfaces of the recessed portion of the internal constitutional part; and a clamping lug part which is elastically deformed in a plate thickness direction independently from the fixing lug portion and clamps the electric connecting portion of the outer terminal (see patent literature 1).